Greatest Love
by PurpleScoprion89
Summary: Bonnie & Damon set out to get revenge for the linking spell Kai cast. They learn who they really are when murder is on the brain. Give it a try.


**A/N: My first time writing** **a fic. I'm a huge Bamon** **fan so thought I'd start here. Takes place after Damon kills Kai to save Bonnie and Lily reunites with her family in 6x22. So without further ado let's go!**

 _(Salvatore Boarding House)_

Damon walked into the Boarding House and grabbed a bottle of bourbon. He drank until his throat burned and he was halfway through the bottle before he hurled it across the room shattering glass everywhere. In a rage he picked up the coffee table from the middle of the room and threw it into full force into the fireplace mantle. Tripping over the carpet he couldn't contain himself. All he could see was red. He picked up the end table next and with no effort smashed it against the wall until it was nothing but splinters of wood. He continued this barrage until he could see nothing but black. He was so close! So close to having everything he dreamed of with Elena. And once again it was stripped away. Maybe this was his punishment for all the horrible things he'd done. Maybe he shouldn't have chased after her in the first place. So many thoughts ran through his head at once and all he could think of was how stupid he had been. This was his fault. All of it. Everything that had happened since Bonnie had made it back from 1994 was on him. He selfishly set all these things into motion because he didn't think of the consequences first. He simply just wanted his brother back and to help Bonnie heal from Kai. Chopping off Kai's head just didn't give him the satisfaction he needed as he thought back on the events of the day. He could hear his phone ringing back to back non stop but made zero effort to answer it. Picking up a fresh bottle of whisky he walked over to the couch and sat down. He was mentally exhausted. He strongly considered turning off his emotions but knew that would only make things worse and he was done making things worse for the people around him. A moment later he heard footsteps. Tentative and human. He turned his head to the right and saw it was Bonnie. She was looking at the room and how he had trashed it. It was quiet as he waited to see if she would say something. Her hair was all over her head, she had blood splattered across her shirt and she was standing like a statue. She slowly walked over and sat down next to him. After a few more moments she grabbed and held his hand in silence. He immediately felt at ease. It was almost as if she cast a spell over his emotions. It felt good to know that at least he had Bonnie. Yea sure he had his brother too but he and Bonnie were in this together. The bond between them was simply different. The love of his life was linked to her and would not be back in the flesh until Bonnie died. The thought made his stomach turn. He turned to look at Bonnie in her eyes. Her green eyes usually held a certain twinkle but right now they were clouded over and dark. It was evident that what had happened tonight had resonated and the shock was over. The next words out her mouth shocked him to the core because it was exactly what was on his mind.

"They have to die... all of them."

 _(1 Month Later)_

After exhausting every possible avenue to unlink Bonnie and Elena and finding nothing they finally gave up. Everyone knew there was nothing they could do with the threat of Bonnie, Elena or both dying. The risk was simply just too high. After they all said their goodbyes or see you laters Bonnie spelled Elena into a coffin below the Salvatore crypt.

When Jeremy came to visit his sister he didn't say too much to Bonnie. He had sorta forgiven her for what happened before she ended up in the prison world with Damon but when he found out why Kai linked her to Elena he realized he held a slight grudge. He didn't hate her but he decided a life without the supernatural was best for him. Losing his sister was the last straw. He went back to Phoenix to continued classes as an art major with Alaric deciding to join him to get a fresh start.

The very next night Bonnie loaded up Damon's Camaro with their suitcases as Caroline stood there with a frown. She had ran out of ways to guilt trip Bonnie into staying and had ran out of reasons why this suicide mission was irresponsible. When Bonnie told her what she had planned she was completely against it and angry that Damon was somehow co-signing it. She knew Damon was an idiot and she left that piece of work up to Stefan to deal with. But she didn't want to lose her mom and both her best friends in a 3 month time frame. She was angry too and could completely understand the anger and wanting revenge but it was this moment that she realized Bonnie had changed a lot since coming back from the prison world. She wasn't aware of how much until she reasoning as to why Kai came back with such a vengeance. She knew Kai had tortured Bonnie and he did deserve to die but Bonnie wasn't who she was before she died for the second time. And why would she be? She just always seen Bonnie in a light as the good one who made the right decision.

"Bonnie how about I come with you guys?" She said as a last ditch effort to convince Bonnie to not leave her. Bonnie stopped moving and looked at Caroline with sad eyes. She knew Caroline didn't really want to go she just simply didn't want her to leave. She walked over to Caroline and pulled her into a tight warm hug. They stood there hugging for a while before Bonnie let go to look at her friend. "I will be in touch and a phone call away. I'm not leaving to disappear I promise." Biting her lip she contemplated telling her more about her plans but decided to keep it short on the details. Digging in her pocket she pulled out two rings and handed them to Caroline. "These are protection charms against magic to give you and Stefan equal footing in case the heretics come back to town." She was sure once her and Damon began knocking them off they would return to attack.

At that moment Damon walked outside loading a bag in the trunk. Stefan came out behind him and stood beside Caroline. They both wore sad expressions but Stefan surprisingly didn't protest as much because he knew his brother needed a mission to keep him from going on a murder spree. Plus he knew Bonnie will keep him grounded. After finding out it was Bonnie's idea to hunt down each heretic who allowed Kai to return he was shocked. It seemed everything he did to save his mother was in vain. She made a wicked deal with the enemy to hurt them all so the compassion he had for her was out the window. He would have joined them as well but Caroline was so adamant about how it wasn't the best decision. He decided to support her takin his feelings in consideration as well as what her mom asked of him on her death bed.

Once they were loaded and gave their last hugs they got in the Camaro and pulled off into the night.

 **A/N: In this story Jeremy actually left for Art school not to hunt vampires. This story has no beta so forgive me for typos. Should I keep going?? Tell me what you guys think?**


End file.
